La boda de Millerna y Dryden 2015
by LunitaStargazer
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde el regreso de Hitomi a la Tierra; sin embargo, nada es igual y extraña ese mundo donde vivió grandes aventuras, conoció buenos amigos, pero sobre todo dejó su corazón... ¿Acaso Hitomi podrá reunirse de nuevo con Van?


**La Boda de Millerna y Dryden**

Por: Lunita Stargazer

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Un anhelo.

Un simple deseo.

Una meta inalcanzable.

Un imposible.

Una lucha constante contra aquello que te aleja de tu ilusión.

Evitar a cualquier precio nuestra separación.

Un anhelo.

I. La Vida Continuó

Estaba cansada, harta de su vida, un sentimiento que era alimentado desde su regreso a ¿su hogar? Añoraba aquel místico mundo, a las personas que ahí conoció, ¿a todos? A unos más que a otros y esos otros se resumían en un solo nombre. Odiaba admitirlo, todos los días se arrepentía de su decisión aunque hubiera sido la correcta, la mejor para ambos. Eso se repetía una y otra vez para justificar el hecho de haber vuelto a la Tierra, haberse marchado y estar en una aburrida clase de cálculo en vez de junto a él.

Miraba como el profesor anotaba las instrucciones de su próximo ejercicio, el monótono sonido de la tiza contra el pizarrón terminó por arrullarla y se quedó dormida. El mundo de los sueños, un lugar donde revivía los sucesos de hacía tres años, le dio la bienvenida. El pasto húmedo y frío se sentía bajo sus pies descalzos, adoraba esa sensación de fresca libertad. Inspiró profundamente disfrutando la fragancia del ambiente, deliciosamente conocida. Giró su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno donde sobresalía la Luna acompañada de su inseparable compañera, la Tierra, una imagen inolvidable que inconscientemente buscaba en su mundo a sabiendas de la imposibilidad de encontrarla.

-Hitomi…

Alguien la llamaba.

-Hitomi…

-Gaia -balbuceó-, ¿dónde estás?

-¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, frente a ella estaba el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga. Nuevamente su sueño había terminado.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormida, por fortuna el profesor ni lo notó.

-¿La clase acabó? -Se levantó estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-¡En serio estás en otro planeta!

-Es posible -sonrió ante lo irónico del comentario de su amiga-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Ambas salieron de la escuela e iniciaron la marcha hacia sus hogares. Era su rutina diaria, aun cuando Hitomi tuviera práctica, Yukari la esperaba.

-¿Qué es Gaia?

-¿Perdón? -La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, ¿de dónde había sacado Yukari esa palabra?

-Si, Ga-i-a –repitió-, lo mencionaste mientras dormías.

Escuchar en labios de alguien más aquel nombre sonaba extraño, mucho más viniendo de su mejor amiga. Después de su regreso, Hitomi había evitado cualquier conversación acerca de su repentina e inexplicable desaparición. No podía expresar en palabras todo lo que vivió, si la hubieran escuchado la creerían loca, así le había sucedido a su abuela, incluso ella misma había considerado aquellos relatos como cuentos fantásticos alejados de toda realidad. La única manera de entenderlo era vivirlo en carne propia, pero nadie más podría cruzar las fronteras de ambos mundos, el pasaje estaba cerrado y eso le dolía, saber que no regresaría jamás.

Por su parte, Yukari tampoco la interrogó. Simplemente la recibió con una sonrisa sin más preguntas que la de "¿estás bien?".

-Gaia es un lugar maravilloso, tan diferente a la Tierra. Lo describiría como único y especial.

-Hablas como si de verdad existiera -la interrumpió.

-Sólo un lugar de mi imaginación, claro-. Sonrió forzadamente, ¿cómo podría explicarle a su amiga la existencia de ese místico mundo? Prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, definitivamente Yukari no la entendería. -¿Cuándo llega Amano?

-¡Amano! -su rostro se iluminó-. Mañana en la tarde... bueno… eso me dijo hoy, seguro me lo confirma en la noche. Hitomi -detuvo el paso-, ¿todavía te interesa?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso! -Se giró, después de asegurarse que Yukari sólo estaba haciendo un berrinche, continuó caminando-. Amano es el novio de mi mejor amiga, además… -no podría amar a nadie más, a nadie como él.

-¿Quién es? -Yukari preguntó con seguridad.

-¡Qué! -Hitomi la miró extrañada.

-Tengo años de conocerte y en todo ese tiempo por el único que te he visto suspirar es por Amano. Desde… bueno, dejaste de verlo con ojos de amor y ni siquiera te molestaste cuando me pidió que fuera su novia. Eso no es normal, ¿quién te trae de cabeza?

Era la primera vez que Yukari hablaba del tema. Gracias a una visión, Hitomi pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su _senpai_ , ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero calló a su favor. Mientras estuvo ausente, ambos se hicieron cercanos y eso contribuyó a alentar su reciente relación. Hitomi no podía estar más feliz por ellos, había entendido que su enamoramiento por Amano fue sólo pasajero, ni siquiera la atracción por Allen podía compararse con lo que ahora entendía era amor.

-Nadie y deja de preocuparte. Por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no puedo distraerme pensando en chicos.

-Si tú lo dices, sin embargo, creo que estás desperdiciando tu juventud.

-Suenas igual a mi madre.

Las dos soltaron tremenda carcajada, varios transeúntes las miraron con reprobación.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos verte tan sola.

-No lo estoy, créeme, no lo estoy.

Después de cenar, Hitomi se fue directo a su habitación. La conversación con Yukari le había traído más recuerdos, ¿por qué había aceptado regresar? Desde el instante que pisó la Tierra se arrepintió, pero fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Quería olvidar donde estaba, imaginar que podía regresar a Gaia, encontrarse con Van. En su realidad eso no sucedería, sólo en sueños revivía aquellos días. Dormir, eso la ayudaría a sobrellevar el peso de esta vida real. Sin embargo, antes que Morfeo la visitara, el irritante sonido del teléfono la obligó a levantarse. Abandonó su cómoda posición, se levantó y caminó hacia su desordenado escritorio donde la pantalla de su móvil parpadeaba al ritmo de la música.

-Si -contestó con un bostezo.

-¿Te desperté? -Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la emocionada voz de su mejor amiga.

-No exactamente… sólo descansaba… -suspiró, ya habría tiempo para soñar.

No podía enojarse con Yukari, la única culpable por querer evadir la realidad era ella y justo esa llamada le había impedido volar a su mundo ideal. Eso era lo molesto, la monótona vida que llevaba lejos del lugar en dónde él estaba.

-Siento interrumpirte… pero ¡ni te lo imaginas! -su voz cambió a una más alegre-, ¡Amano llegará mañana por la mañana! Pudo adelantar su viaje por unas horas, ¿no es increíble?

-Me alegro por ti -puso un poco de entusiasmo en su voz, no era el tipo de noticias que la animaran-, tal vez podamos vernos los tres…

-Querrás decir los cuatro… -la interrumpió.

-¿Los cuatro? ¿Quiénes cuatro?

-Sí, los cuatro, no te lo dije esta tarde porque no era seguro, además parecía que estabas distraída, en Gaia… Déjame te explico, le conté a Amano que últimamente te veía extraña y sobre todo muy sola, digo… me alegra que estés conmigo y todo eso, pero no es normal que una chica de tu edad ande por ahí… sola.

Hitomi se rió por dentro, su amiga estaba empeñada en conseguirle pareja y hasta el propio Amano ya participaba del plan.

-Si te refieres a que no tengo novio…

-Exacto, no quiero que nos veas como unos entrometidos ni mucho menos, pero a Amano se le ocurrió la idea de traer a alguien. Debes conocerlo, su primo es un chico muy amable.

-Yukari… -empezaba a parecerle mala aquella idea.

-No seas negativa. Verás, no debería decirte esto, pero… Amano le ha platicado de ti y quiere conocerte.

-Yukari…

-¡Vamos, Hitomi, será divertido!

-No… es sólo que… -jugueteaba con los papeles de su escritorio, revolviéndolos más de la cuenta hasta que notó un sobre lacrado, en el frente se leía su nombre escrito con una caligrafía perfecta. De inmediato reconoció el sello-. ¿Astoria?

-¿Austria? No estamos hablando de países europeos.

-No… eso no… no es posible.

Aventó el sobre al escritorio, debía estar alucinando.

-Hitomi…

-Sabes -necesitaba cortar a Yukari, inmediatamente-, no te lo puedo explicar… no ahora…

-Hitomi… ¡me asustas!

-Todo está bien -mintió-, algo surgió… nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Segura?

-En cuanto te pueda explicar, te llamo. Nos vemos.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga y apagó el teléfono, ¿cómo explicarle que un sobre de Astoria, uno de los reinos de Gaia, había aparecido en su escritorio? Podría tenerlo lleno de papeles, pero sabía que ese inocente sobrecito no estaba ahí en la mañana.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observándolo desde lejos sin atreverse a tocarlo. Miedo, esperanzas, ilusión, tristeza, angustia, alegría, tenía ganas de huir y al mismo tiempo quedarse, ¿qué sucedería si lo abría?

-Vamos, Hitomi -trató de darse ánimos-, si ha llegado de tan lejos no fue para que te le quedaras viendo.

Lentamente acercó su temblorosa mano, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Al momento de tomarlo… nada sucedió. No hubo magia, ni columnas de luz, plumas de ángel o sacudidas, continuaba de pie en su mundana habitación. Rápidamente rompió el sello y sacó del interior una hoja decorada en sus esquinas con el escudo de la familia real. Al leer su contenido pudo darse cuenta que era una invitación. Escrito con gran solemnidad y con hermosas letras se encontraba el encabezado anunciando 'La Boda de Millerna Sara Aston, Princesa de Asturia, con el Caballero Dryden Fassa'.

-Vaya -suspiró-, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? Me alegro por ellos, al fin decidieron estar juntos. Quisiera ir, aunque fuese por un instante, pero... es imposible. No existe medio para llegar, el pendiente fue mi regalo de despedida-. Se llevó las manos al pecho, estrujando la invitación y cerrando los ojos-. Van.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, una luz verde-azulada comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo que se transformó en una columna. Al parecer, la conexión entre la Tierra y Gaia no estaba perdida.

-¿Segura que no la tomaste?

-Tú mismo viste cuando la dejé aquí.

-Posiblemente la guardaron cuando limpiaron el despacho.

-Ya busqué en los cajones, le pregunté a Tryane, nadie entró desde ayer.

-Ya aparecerá, tranquila princesa, no se pudo desvanecer así como así.

Dryden abrazó a su prometida y juntos abandonaron el despacho sin saber que en sus últimas había dado con la verdad.

Notitas:

Si leyeron el capítulo original podrán darse cuenta que cambió, no mucho, pero la cosa se va a poner mejor… de verdad me gusta como está quedando :3

 _ **Saludos by Star!**_


End file.
